dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai vs Donald Duck
Mordecai vs Donald Duck is an episode of DBX, featuring Mordecai from Regular Show and Donald Duck from Mickey Mouse. Description Cartoon Network vs. Disney!, Who of these birds from blue and white from cartoons with a mouse-like appearance as friend will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Mordecai was walking into a street, until he said Mordecai on a street, saying. Mordecai: Oohhh! Donald gets angry and said. Donald: Shut up! Mordecai decide hit Donald in the face. Mordecai: Let's fight! Donald angry said. Donald: Let's do it! Mordecai and Donald put in his combat positions. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Mordecai and Donald runs at eachother, hit and kicked, until Mordecai hits Donald in the face sending the duck in the ground. Donald gets up and angrily throws a lot of punches at Mordecai until hits him into a wall and Donald pulled out a shotgun and shoots at Mordecai, who scared dodges the bullets until Donald don't has munition so Mordecai pulled out the Fists of Justice and runs at Donald hitting him several times until uppercuts Donald in the sky and jumped at Donald hitting him into a wall. Donald decide use a Rapier and said. Donald: Engarde! Donald try to cut Mordecai in aside who jumps in aside to dodge the attack and hits Donald into a wall. Donald decide pulled out a mallet and runs at Mordecai with it, hitting Mordecai into a wall. Donald decide use Donald Cure to heal his wounds and use Donald Thunder electrocuting Mordecai and use Donald's Fire burning Mordecai and then use Thundaga sending Mordecai into a wall. Donald decide use Fantasia, creating multicoloride explosions to attack Mordecai who dodges some of the explosions but got be hitted into the ground. Donald decide try to attack Mordecai with a ZettaFlare who run trying to avoid the attack and decide use The Power to teleport himself behind from Donald. Donald think that he won but Mordecai decide use the Death-Known-Do and punches Donald into a wall. Donald gets angry and transforms into Maui Mallard and use a gun shooting at Mordecai who dodges the shoots and Donald transforms into Cold Shadow hitting Mordecai with a Ninja Staff several times until hits him into a wall. Donald becomes into Paperinik shooting lasers at Mordecai who dodges the lasers and Mordecai try to hit Donald who blocks with the X-Transformer Shield and catch Mordecai with a grappling hook and kicks him into the ground. Then Donald use the Revollving Pull-Out Punch and hits Mordecai several times into a wall until hits Mordecai into a wall. Donald decide transforms into Duck of Doom and try to shoot a laser from his brain at Mordecai who dodges and the 2 runs at eachother and hit and kicked until Mordecai hits Donald into a wall. Donald transforms into giant and throws planets at Mordecai who dodges the planets and shoots lasers at him who also dodges and Donald try to hit Mordecai who scared runs avoiding the attacks and Mordecai pulls out the Book of Park Records and writes that Donald dissapears of the existence. K.O! Mordecai: Oohhh! Mordecai walks freely. Results Winner: Mordecai